


Merlin Slept

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone





	Merlin Slept

Merlin lay his head down. He was so tired. The ground was rough beneath his cheek and he knew his shoulder would get sore, but the pleasure of promised sleep was seductive. As he drifted off, cozying up to a dream, he felt the thud of footsteps on the ground behind him and heard the rustle of clothing as Arthur lay down and tucked himself around Merlin. Feeling secure in Arthur’s arms, he released himself into slumber. Arthur, still awake, smiled knowing that he could give Merlin more than just physical protection. Both woke in the morning refreshed and happy.


End file.
